


too soft for you

by polarislex



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cute, Fluff, KrisHo - Freeform, M/M, at all, extremely patient, god i am NOT used to writing fluff, junmyeon is both clueless but not, may have been losing on purpose, oh the art of losing pens, soft, yifan is a bit slow in that sense, yifan is a patient man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29753286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polarislex/pseuds/polarislex
Summary: Yifan likes to think he is a patient man. He really does. But one can only hold onto it for so long when their adorable roommate keeps losing his pens time after time again.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35
Collections: EXO Bakery - 2021





	too soft for you

**Author's Note:**

> Ticket #084  
> Cake Batter: A's Roommate always borrows his pen and then loses it. As time goes by, he is getting restless with his roommate's behavior. 
> 
> Thank you to the lovely prompter for this recipe! Absolutely adored it. Hope I did it justice.  
> Thank you mods for hosting this fest and for the patience with me /.\
> 
> Hope you enjoy!  
> (I'm seriously not used to writing straight fluff, so I apologize for this gross, sappy cute mess.)

*not edited*

Yifan liked to think he was a patience man. Never one to be quick in temper, and often the voice of reason in their chaotic friend. Teachers would say he was a quiet student; peers and crushes would say he was ‘mysterious’; teammates would simply state all of the above, but with the addition that there was a temper, it just took a lot to bring it out. He could count on a single time that his emotions would get the best of him like that, and only twice did it result in his temper flaring completely.

But still. The black-haired giant just never found the reason to get so hot headed over situations or upset under certain circumstances. It probably helped that his friend group growing up had enough emotions amongst themselves, and it truly would have been a disaster half the time if there wasn’t _someone_ to talk Zitao down from beating some kid to the pulp for teasing Sehun, or controlling the aftermath when Yixing or Baekhyun’s loose lips would say something that should have been stated _internally_.

Luhan and Minseok were of help a majority of the time, the elders of the group (only a few months older than Yifan) and often seen as the parents of their mismatched group. But that wasn’t to deny that both of them had a bit of a temper, but usually it was released when they just didn’t have the energy to deal with Baekhyun hyper-active, chattiness or the combo of Zitao and Sehun comebacks.

Even as their group grew in university, Yifan remained one of the calmest members. The only other that rivaled his patience was Junmyeon, the sweet business major that would become his dormmate second year in. The only difference was that, unlike Yifan, Junmyeon ended up being the butt of much of the younger children’s teasing, and perhaps was far too caring to put a complete end to it (he had an extreme weak spot for Sehun, Zitao and Jongin).

Between the two of them, they found a balance in collecting their friends and settling them down in certain situations. There was a flow between them all, something that just seemed to click and make sense. Yet, between the short chestnut-haired boy and himself, there seemed to be something that would spark and kindle over the years.

Yifan couldn’t deny his attraction to the younger – something that had been there since day one. Not that he dreamed of really acting on those feelings, at first unsure about the younger sexuality, but then afterwards, more so about not wanting to ruin the friendship they had built between each other’s and their friends as a whole. Which was a bit ironic since half of them were dating each other anyways or had hooked up at some point in the course of the years of post-secondary.

Of course, that idea failed _miserably_. Junmyeon was just too cute for his own good, but so unaware of his behavior that half the time he didn’t even realize that he was flirting with Yifan. It drove him _mad_ , because how the hell was, he supposed to figure it out from these mix signals?

That, however, was answered under a rather unusual circumstance.

Yifan wasn’t exactly the type that shared his belongings. Even back in grade school he would refuse to let others borrow his pens or pencils, despite the teachers pleads or scolding. Sometimes he would loan one to a friend, but if he didn’t get back at the end of the day, he was bugging them until he did.

So, when Junmyeon asked him a few weeks back for a pen, Yifan soft spot for the boy didn’t hesitate to let him use one. Just as it was that soft spot that didn’t ask for it back immediately, nor care when Junmyeon stated sadly that he had lost it by accident. Even when it got to be about the tenth pen that he had borrowed and lost, Yifan didn’t even feel _that_ much about it.

However, that was nearly half a year ago that this started up. The black-haired giant didn’t know how many pens the younger has lost at this point, or how many boxes he has bought in the fact that he was losing his damn pens. Sure, perhaps it was a bit silly to be getting upset but Yifan could just _feel_ the limits of his patience being stretched thin. Especially standing here, now, looking at the younger fiddle with his thumbs as he stood at his doorway, biting his lips raw.

“Uh…about that pen.”

“Did you really lose another, Myeon?”

“Yes?”

Yifan took a deep breath in, fingers pinching the bridge of his nose to curb the frustration boiling. It didn’t help that Junmyeon decided to wear one of _his_ sweaters today, his shorts hidden due to how much bigger the sweater looked on the smaller. All Yifan could see was white, milky legs and just—

“Fan?”

Snapping his gaze back up, he curled his fingers forward and waited until he was standing before him, stepping into the space between his legs where he sat. Yifan reached up, gently tugging on the hem of the sweater with a small smile.

“What are we going to do with you, hm? You realize you’ve lost hundreds of my pens, right?”

This earned a gasp, cheeks flushing as embarrassment curled through the youngers system. Not that it was Yifan intent, but _damn_ it should be illegal for someone to look that good. Yet, the apology that he expected to come out didn’t, and instead he found himself with a lap full of a bold Junmyeon, choking on spit as arms came to rest around his neck.

“Hopefully it will be making the move I hoped you would _months_ ago.”

“Pardon?”

“Shut up and kiss me Fan. You can punish me later.”

Of course, punishment meant Junmyeon buying the number of pens he had lost. As his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> hey again! hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a kudo and a comment - it really makes my day, and keeps me inspired to keep writing! Also make sure to check out the fest and other goodies as well! 
> 
> Once reveals are up, I'll leave my twitter and curiouscat!
> 
> Thanks again!  
> xoxox


End file.
